Whatsername
by ChermaineisAwesome
Summary: On his way home from work, Vincent Spiederman meets someone he never thought he'd see again. Songfic, Juderman/Jommy.


**A/N: **This is the first story line that I have ever really created by myself and not from a movie, so I hope it doesn't suck too bad :) Sadly, I don't own Instant Star or Whatsername by Green Day. Please read and review.

* * *

It's been a long time. Three years since I last saw you, five years since we broke up. You know, I thought I saw you a few times since then, but it was never really you.

**_Thought I ran into you down on the street  
Then it turned out to only be a dream_**

We broke up three years ago. I didn't want to, but I knew I had to. I loved you, but it was obvious to everyone that you didn't love me. You loved Tom Quincy, Lord Squinty Frown. As much as I hated him, I had to respect the fact that I couldn't make you happy like he did.

**_I made a point to burn all of the photographs  
She went away and then I took a different path_**

You thought I was immature. I bet you wouldn't think that if you saw me now. I graduated high school as a cum laude, and I'm currently in my last year of college. It may be a community college here in Toronto, but I bet no one would have expected that of me, huh?

**_I remember the face  
But I cant recall the name  
Now I wonder how whatsername has been_**  
_  
_We kept in touch in high school. We even managed to stay close friends some how. But even after me and Karma broke up, and no matter how many times Quincy managed to break your heart, we could never be together. We were never meant to be anything, except for friends.

**_Seems that she disappeared with out a trace  
Did she ever marry old what's his face?  
I made a point to burn all of the photographs_**

After high school, you took off. I guess you learned that from Quincy. He was always great at leaving. I never really knew what happened to you, but I knew that you didn't go to college. It was never in the plan for you anyways. Music was always your life. That's one of the things I loved the most about you.  
_  
** She went away and then I took a different path  
I remember the face  
But I cant recall the name  
Now I wonder how whatsername has been**_

Maybe you're married now too. I don't know who it is or anything about him, but I know one thing. He doesn't love you nearly as much as I do.

**_Remember, whatever  
It seems like forever ago  
Remember, whatever  
It seems like forever ago_**

It's pretty pathetic, I think. It's been years, and I still think about you.  
_  
** The regrets are useless  
In my mind  
She's in my head  
I must confess**_

I know I should move on. I've tried, I really have, but nothing has ever been right. No matter who the girl was, how the first date or one-night stand was, I never could love her. I never felt those butterflies in my stomach, I never stuttered when I talked to her. Not until this one day…  
_  
** The regrets are useless  
In my mind  
She's in my head  
From so long ago**  
_

It was a nice day, so I decided to walk home from work. I didn't feel like making anything for dinner, so I stopped by a café. I ordered a light decaf and a sandwich. I looked to my regular table to find someone already sitting there. Someone who looked very familiar.

She was very pale, and had beach blonde, wavy hair, but I couldn't see her face. It reminded me of her, but I thought I saw her so many times before that I was used to it. I decided to walk up to her anyways.

"Jude?" She looked up at me confused. It **was** her. She looked so depressed.

"Uh, hi. Do I know you?"

"Jude, it's me. Speed." Her face brightened up.

"Speed? Oh my god, it's been so long." She got up and gave me a hug. "Please, sit with me. We have so much to talk about."

"Yeah, we do. What's wrong? You look terrible."

"Thanks. That's just what I wanted to hear after seeing you for the first time in years." I laughed at this.

"Sorry Jude, but you know what I mean. How are you?" She sighed.

"I'm fine. I just got in a fight with my husband is all. But enough about me. Let's talk about you."

We talked for what seemed like hours. It turns out she left after high school because she got an offering to record in Vancouver, so of course she took it. She even got a few modeling and acting jobs while she was there. I was happy for her. It seems all her dreams came true.

We had a great time, at least until Tommy Quincy came though the door.

"Great, he's here." She didn't look too happy.

"You got married to Tommy Quincy?" I looked down. Stupid me, I never even bothered to ask who she got married to.

"Yeah. We've been through a lot together." She paused. "I guess after everything, I always knew deep down in my heart that I loved him."

Surprisingly, this didn't make me angry.

_** (Go, Go, Go, Go..)**_

"Go. You need to make things better." She looked at me surprised, and then she kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll see you around, ok? And don't forget to call me." I knew I wouldn't.

"I'll come to visit as soon as I can. Thanks for being such a great friend."

That's when it hit me. **Friend**. That's all I would ever be to her, and surprisingly, I didn't mind.

_**And in the darkest night  
If my memory serves me right  
I'll never turn back time**  
_

I would never forget Jude Harrison, but I knew that it was time to move on.

**_Forgetting you, but not the time_**

And I would be fine.


End file.
